Valse
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Et tandis que la nuit défilait, les deux enfants dansaient la charleston, car bouger leurs corps et s'effacer au profit de la musique comblait l'immense trou de leurs poitrines.


_(Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch,_

 _And life's too short for me to stop)_

.

Tina avait appris ses premiers pas de danse à l'âge de cinq ans. Gazouillant, la petite avait mis ses mains dans celle de sa mère, et elle rigolait, elle rigolait tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à fléchir les genoux et à balancer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Maman aussi avait un visage radieux, et elle riait, elle riait lorsque la petite écartait les bras et tentait de suivre les soubresauts du jazz tourmenté. L'enfant aimait la musique, la litanie des pianos extatiques, la folie des saxophones frénétiques, la douceur des tambours mélancoliques. Et plus particulièrement, elle aimait danser sur la mélodie, fermant les yeux et laissant son corps la guider totalement. Mais plus encore, elle adorait mettre sa tête toute entière dans le vieux phonographe moldu, tandis que le swing résonnait. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux quelques paroles qui suivaient le quatrain de l'instrument, mais elle aimait, et les yeux de maman scintillaient de multiples lumières ; et à cet âge-là, c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

.

Queenie n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis le départ des aurors, et rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chagrin. Il n'y avait pas un seul son dans la maison. Pas de claquements enjoués de talon sur le parquet du salon tandis que maman dansait la charleston, ni les éclats de rire de papa tandis qu'il la regardait valser. Rien. Pas même le moindre bruit susceptible de rendre le sourire aux petites filles. Elles étaient seules, à présent, et forcée à assumer des choses qui la dépassaient, Tina se sentait désemparée. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Résignée, elle se fit la réflexion que Queenie pleurait pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment face à cette constatation.

Dans le noir, Tina resta des heures à regarder le vide. Mais soudainement, un détail simple attira son regard morne, et elle tourna rapidement la tête. Rien n'avait changé depuis que papa et maman étaient morts, ni les meubles, ni les mœurs, ni les pleurs. Pourtant, au milieu du salon, il y avait toujours l'appareil abimé, le gramophone sur lequel elle avait appris à danser, et elle était presque étonnée de le voir ici. Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence, et retrouver un objet familier dans un endroit où elle ne se sentait plus vraiment elle-même lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Mieux encore, elle eut même l'impression d'entrevoir une petite étincelle dans l'obscurité.

Le vinyle était encore en place sur l'appareil, et soudain, après la pression de ses doigts délicats sur le bouton, la musique combla le silence et les lamentations de Queenie s'arrêtèrent instantanément. La petite blonde mit quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa sœur dans le salon, et elle l'observa un instant, désemparée, le visage défait. Tina avait plongé sa tête dans le gramophone, et même si elle ne souriait pas, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle.

Les quelques notes de musiques bifurquèrent vers un rythme un peu plus dynamique, plus spectaculaire, et la brune ôta sa tête de l'appareil pour se retourner vers sa sœur. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, un simple sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Danse avec moi, Queenie. Allez, danse avec moi ! »

Et tandis que la nuit défilait, les deux enfants dansaient la charleston, car bouger leurs corps et s'effacer au profit de la musique comblait l'immense trou de leurs poitrines.

.

La première chose qu'elle fut capable de faire lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette dans le papier journal, fut de distinguer les différences entre les deux femmes. Leta avait la peau hâlé, un joli caramel que l'on pouvait aisément deviner même derrière les traits grisés du papier mouvementé. Tina, elle, n'avait qu'un teint de porcelaine, une peau presque translucide, qui lui donnait parfois un air de malade. La première avait de long cheveux bouclés, cascadant joliment jusqu'au bas de ses reins, seyant parfaitement avec son air princier et son sourire séduisant. La deuxième s'embêtait avec un rideau de cheveux lisse, retombant mollement sur ses épaules fatigués, aussi ternes que les poches vainement camouflées sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, encore un détail à observer. Lestrange possédait des grands yeux brillants, enjolivés par un maquillage simple et l'air gai peint sur son visage. Goldstein devait se contenter de ses mirettes simplettes, d'une teinte noisette, dénué de cette lueur guillerette.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment, vicieux, insidieux, qui filtrait dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. La jalousie était un vilain sentiment, mais vieille amie, Tina y était habituée. D'habitude, elle arrivait à canaliser la fièvre de son cœur, mais cette fois-là était différente. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'immortaliser l'image de sa rivale, aux côtés de l'être aimé, et de se demander encore et encore pourquoi la vie semblait toujours lui couper le bonheur sous les pieds lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin la paix.

.

Elle replia le journal, le glissa dans un tiroir du bureau et soupira lentement. Enfant, elle avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Queenie, détestant la moindre de ses années scolaires, à cause de cet infâme sentiment qui lui criait qu'elle était le vilain petit canard. Elle était née moins gâtée que sa propre sœur, n'héritant ni des beaux saphirs de maman, ni de le légilimencie de papa, ni d'un poupin visage. Elle était juste elle, et il était si difficile de vivre en étant la sœur défavorisée. Pendant toutes ces années, où tous les regards ne se focalisaient que sur Queenie, toujours Queenie, Tina avait été jalouse. Lorsque la première pleura de tout son saoul à la mort de papa et de maman, et que la deuxième resta simplement à fixer le plafond, yeux secs et cœur aride, Tina avait été jalouse, diablement jalouse.

Ce sentiment avait été étrange à décrypter. Un feu s'embrasait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le sourire ivoire de la benjamine ou ses bouclettes ambrées. Elle serrait les dents, le poing, et refoulait le monstre qui rugissait dans son ventre. Et puis, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit finalement compte, le sentiment s'estompa. Le regard de sa sœur était peiné lorsqu'il croisait le sien, et ses lèvres pincées. Finalement, Tina remarqua que sa sœur n'avait pas choisie d'être née ainsi, et qu'elle souffrait peut-être tout autant qu'elle. Alors, elle lui _pardonna_.

L'insidieux sentiment s'était rapidement volatilisé, et les deux sœurs ne furent jamais aussi proche que par la suite. Mais voir Newt et Leta côte à côte dans le journal réanima la petite flammèche. Le monstre poussa un rugissement dans son estomac, et elle détourna lentement les yeux, peinée. Tina s'empara d'un autre document sur son bureau. La papier était un travail qui la concernait tout particulièrement, et elle ne prit que quelques secondes à accepter. Une mission confiée par le MACUSA se déroulant à Paris était la meilleure chose pour se changer les idées. Et croyez-le ou non, elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, n'espérant absolument pas se rapprocher de cet idiot de Newt qui lui avait fait miroiter l'espoir d'être sien. De toute manière, Queenie l'avait lâchée aussi. Maintenant, elle préférait valser ailleurs, dans les bras d'un moldu plutôt que dans ceux, réconfortants de son ainée. Elle était définitivement seule, maintenant.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, et sans un regard en arrière, quitta le bureau désordonné.

.

Newt était peut-être un expert en animaux fantastiques, mais il devait avouer avoir quelques petites lacunes lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre espèce. Pourtant, lorsque Queenie lui avait simplement dit que Tina n'était pas là, que Tina le croyait fiancé, que Tina fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre de lui – un auror qui plus est – il avait senti son monde s'écrouler. Un torrent de lave avait suinté dans ses veines, et il s'était senti impuissant. Il avait dû se résigner à baisser les yeux, et à se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres, avant de tenter d'effacer l'image qui s'était imposée dans son esprit, celle de l'être aimée dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

Il avait été stupide de croire que Tina pouvait être sienne. Stupide de croire qu'une femme de sa splendeur s'intéresserait à un petit homme comme lui. N'avait-il pas auparavant dit qu'il ennuyait les gens ? Il avait cru que Tina serait différente, que Tina ... Mais il s'était fourvoyé, tristement fourvoyé. Et il ne savait pas s'il était plus énervé contre lui-même pour avoir eu de l'espoir, ou s'il était fatalement triste. Mais à en croire le monstre de colère qui rugissait dans son estomac, un tout autre sentiment dont il n'avait aucune connaissance lui étreignait les tripes. Ah !

Il se demanda un instant s'il était malade, si cet étrange mal de ventre était grave, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et renvoie ses questionnements à plus tard. Il observa silencieusement le bonheur des jeunes tourtereaux qui lui annonçaient qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pleinement, car la seule pensée rationnelle qui s'affichait devant ses yeux étaient l'image de Tina, dans une jolie robe blanche, pendue aux bras d'un autre homme.

Finalement, il comprit.

Il était jaloux. Cette simple pensée lui soutira un sourire.

— — —

— — —

 _(Oh, baby, your time is running out,_

 _I won't let you turn around)_

.

Newt quitta le bureau de Dumbledore passablement désemparé. L'affrontement contre Grindelwald avait laissé des marques, et il avait ce sentiment étrange qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il était triste, mélancolique. Revenir à Poudlard lui faisait mal. Il se remémorait inlassablement de ces souvenirs qu'il avait ici avec Leta, et l'instant d'après, il la revoyait partir en poussière. Les choses lui semblaient irréelles, mais lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux, il se figeait. Tout était _réel_. Trop réel.

Leta était morte. Queenie avait basculé du côté de Grindelwald. Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Theseus était parti dès qu'il l'avait pu, seul. Il n'avait pas dit où il allait, ni quand il reviendrait. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas précisé s'il reviendrait un jour. Il était brisé. Newt l'avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Comme son frère était parti, il s'était attendu à se retrouver seul lorsqu'il terminerait son entretien avec le professeur, mais il se trompait. Car debout devant les portes de l'école magique, Tina l'attendait. Elle avait dans les mains la valise en cuir brun, et dans le regard une expression qui remuait quelque chose en lui. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, regard baissé, et avisa sa main tendue. Elle ne le regardait pas. Mais Newt comprit. Il saisit délicatement sa main, sursautant presque tandis que ses doigts froids se croisaient aux siens, et l'instant d'après, ils transplanèrent loin de l'agitation.

.

La valise était devenue le refuge des survivants. Jacob ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre. Nagini sympathisait avec certaines créatures de Newt. Kama leur avait faussé compagnie bien rapidement, et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, mais il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis. Car Tina ... Tina restait définitivement silencieuse. Elle tournait en rond, toujours en suivant le même itinéraire. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle caressait parfois, en passant devant le panier de Dougal, la douce fourrure de l'animal, mais restait cloitrée dans le silence.

Newt aimait le silence. Il aimait la quiétude, et le calme, mais ce silence-là, celui qui ôtait toute étincelle des yeux de Tina ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'en voulait, il le savait. Il n'était pas legilimens, mais il était capable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, rien qu'à voir les formes que prenaient ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans ses pensées. Elle se flagellait mentalement pour n'avoir pas su retenir sa sœur. Elle avait été sourde à ses appels de détresse, sourde à sa souffrance. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix. Elle devait vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir laissé sa petite sœur tomber dans les griffes du mage noir. Et elle se sentait coupable de ses réactions ; de sa jalousie envers Jacob, parce qu'il accaparait les pensées la blonde, ou de sa fuite insensée vers la France. Et Newt n'aimait pas le visage figé de la belle.

La situation dura dix jours. Avant que Newt ne décide d'intervenir.

.

Il aurait dû le savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il aurait pu le deviner en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, ou le lire dans les mouvements ralentis de son corps. Tina ne dormait plus. Et lorsqu'il pénétra lentement dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, son regard accrocha à celui, poivre et sel de la belle. Elle se releva rapidement, surprise, et le regarda s'avancer, gêné. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs, et le jeune magizoologiste se gratta nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, Tina. S'il te plait. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais ses yeux semblaient implorants. La jeune femme ne posa aucune question, pire encore, elle resta prostrée dans le silence. Mais lentement, elle se releva du lit, et passa ses chaussons au pied. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleue, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de la regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il finit par se détourner et sortir de la chambre. Tina le suivit sans broncher.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et se stoppa à ses côtés. Et lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme s'empara de sa main. Ses doigts étaient froids, et il osa y croiser les siens, y ressentant là une sorte de réconfort. Puis, Newt se mit simplement en marche, et la jeune femme lui emboita le pas. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques longues minutes, à la lueur de la lune artificielle dans le ciel de la valise. Ils passèrent devant l'enclos des Occamys endormis, devant la tanière du niffleur assoupi sur un tas d'or, puis devant Dougal qui avait les yeux bien ouvert, et qui les suivait du regard.

Finalement, Newt s'arrêta devant une petite colline qui surplombait un champ. Il s'accroupit dans un buisson, et signala à Tina qu'elle devait en faire de même. La jeune femme imita son mouvement, les yeux éclairés d'une nouvelle étincelle. La curiosité.

« Je voulais te montrer ça, Tina. » déclara finalement Newt à voix basse, en lui montrant un petit point sur le colline en face.

La brune plissa les yeux, avant de voir que le point indiqué par le jeune homme se multipliait. Elle en dénombra une dizaine, et elle les regarda lentement descendre la colline. Plus les formes s'approchaient, et plus Tina arrivait à les détailler. Il s'agissait de quadripèdes aux longues mais fines pattes, ressemblant étrangement à un animal moldu très connu, à l'exception près où ces créatures-là avaient des grands yeux globuleux, presque aussi grand que leurs têtes. L'animal ne semblait pas avoir de poil. Sous les doux rayons de la pleine lune, leurs peaux semblaient plus claires encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ils étaient majestueux.

« Ce sont des Veaudelunes. » prit la liberté de préciser Newt.

Tina hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait lu le livre de ce dernier, et elle avait semblé reconnaitre la créature, mais elle n'en était pas très sûre. Elle remercia le jeune homme d'un faible mouvement de tête, tandis que celui-ci lui indiquait de nouveau le troupeau de Veaudelunes. En effet, ces dernières s'étaient rassemblées en rond dans le champ, et elles s'étaient levées sur leurs pattes arrières. Et puis, gracieusement, les créatures se mirent lentement en mouvement, agitant leurs membres au rythme d'une sorte de musique que seuls eux pouvaient entendre. Ils dansaient simplement, tournant autour d'un cercle invisible, tout en levant leurs sabots plats vers l'astre lunaire. Newt et Tina restèrent de longues minutes à regarder la chorégraphie des Veaudelunes, avant que le premier ne se tourne vers sa partenaire avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Il s'agit de leur danse nuptiale. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois par année. Les Veaudelunes sont des animaux timides, mais ils sont très impressionnants, plus encore quand ils dansent. Ils possèdent peut-être la plus belle parade qu'il m'a été donné de voir. »

Et dieu seul savait le nombre de parade nuptiale que Newt avait dû voir, avec toutes les fantastiques bêtes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Tina laissa son regard ancré dans le sien, s'enfonçant dans les deux zircons marins du jeune homme, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, et regarde à nouveau les Veaudelunes. Le silence s'installa, insidieux. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« C'est une danse étrange. » souffla-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par son mutisme répété.

Newt se tourna doucement vers elle, et lui sourit doucement, presque timidement, pour l'encourager à parler plus. Mais les yeux de Tina se fermèrent douloureusement, effaçant presque immédiatement la mine douce du jeune homme.

« Queenie et moi dansions aussi. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Tous deux tournèrent la tête, Newt car il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme, Tina pour saisir les derniers instants de la danse mystique des créatures. Les Veaudelunes agitaient leurs pattes dans un sens, puis dans un autre, avant de retomber en avant et de secouer leurs arrières trains. Et aussi soudainement que la danse avait commencé, elle s'arrêta, et les bêtes quittèrent en quelques secondes la prairie argentée pour aller se réfugier dans les terriers creusés dans la colline.

Newt se leva, et tendit la main pour aider Tina à se relever. Cette dernière prit un peu plus de temps à bouger la tête, le regard fixé là où le dernier animal avait disparu. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa les siens, elle sentit son cœur battre très fort, et elle accepta finalement avec la plaisir la main de son ami. Debout, elle ne la lâcha pas, et ne recula pas non plus. Ils étaient proches, bien plus proches que ce que les conventions accepteraient, mais ils s'en fichaient tous deux, des conventions, n'est-ce pas ? Le magizoologiste leva la main, s'emparant doucement d'une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme, et la coinça derrière son oreille, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

« Montre-moi. » chuchota-t-il doucement, s'emparant de sa deuxième main et la serrant doucement contre sa poitrine. Tina lui adressa un regard interrogateur, les joues délicatement rougies, et les lèvres diablement entrouvertes. Elle sentait le cœur de Newt qui battait, battait, battait très fort dans sa poitrine. « Montre-moi comme tu danses, Tina. Danse avec moi. »

.

Tina posa le vinyle sur le phonographe en retenant sa respiration. Elle était étonnée que Newt trimbale ce genre d'instrument dans sa valise, mais Newt était plein de surprises et elle était enchantée de pouvoir découvrir des choses qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. Le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais lorsqu'elle tournait la tête pour croiser son regard, il détournait le sien. Elle actionna alors le bouton, et la musique se mit à chanter doucement, après un bruit sourd.

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, avant de croiser religieusement les mains dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mal assuré à Newt, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur la musique. Entendre après tant d'années, tant d'évènements, la litanie des pianos extatiques, la folie des saxophone frénétiques, la douceur des tambours mélancoliques ravivaient des vieilles blessures, de vieux sentiment. Elle pensa à Queenie, fortement.

Et tandis que le jazz tourmenté entamait le premier couplet, elle se mit à danser, légèrement. La chorégraphie était simple. Elle consistait à danser tout en écartant rapidement les pieds et en les ramenant vers le milieu, à lever une jambe plus haut que le genou adverse, et d'agiter les bras souplement, comme un volatile souhaitant s'envoler vers un monde meilleur. Elle faisait également glisser ses pieds sur le sol, l'un après l'autre, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête alternativement. Et tandis qu'elle baissait les coudes, se penchant en avant pour enchainer avec une combinaisons de pas chassés, elle se laissait aller à la musique.

Lorsque le premier refrain se termina, et qu'elle s'immobilisa, les joues rouges, et le souffle court, Newt se leva pour la rejoindre. Son regard était rempli d'une admiration qui colora encore plus les joues de Tina. Il semblait subjugué, sincèrement charmé par la prestation de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être le papillon attiré par la flamme tentatrice, le niffleur enivré par la splendeur de l'or, ou encore Icare qui avait volé trop près du soleil, fasciné, et qu'il s'était brûlé les ailes. Tina était _son_ soleil.

« Apprends-moi. » demanda-t-il simplement, comme une supplication.

Et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Queenie, Tina se risqua un sourire. Et tandis que la nuit défilait, les deux adultes dansaient la charleston, car bouger leurs corps et s'effacer au profit de la musique comblait l'immense trou de leurs poitrines, et les rapprochait, inéluctablement.

— — —

— — —

* * *

 **J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ! J'ai toujours imaginé Tina danser la charleston, je trouve que c'est gracieux ! Et pour des raisons évidentes, je préfère Newt à Norbert, la version originale c'est mieux quand même ... xD !**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à bientôt pour un autre OS Newtina !**


End file.
